The two children
by shadowfantasy
Summary: two new kids have moved into private drive n 10 and they seem to be wizards....
1. the arrival

The Two Children  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey sorry for not writing in such a long time but ive got a busy schedule and an annoying bro so im writing with every chance I get  
  
Disc: same as usual everything except Rick and amber belong to JK, Rick and amber belong to me me and only me!!!!  
  
"MOM!!! ARE WE THERE YET!!!???" (A/n: sound familiar) asked Rick for the 10th time since they had left they're old house.  
  
"Were nearly there!!! My gosh you two, will you stop complaining!!!" yelled back his mom  
  
"well this wouldn't had happened if we had taken the plane instead of the boat!!!" replied amber Rick's twin sister  
  
"well your dad got them for free"  
  
"well you could have at least let me bring my laptop," murmured Rick  
  
"NO, because this trip was for us too have some quality time together," replied Mrs. Smith (their mom) sternly and that was the end of the discussion. After a while of sitting around in silence the two children fell asleep.  
  
It was around midnight that Harry heard the noise of a car outside his window. So he got up from his potions homework, to look outside the window, only too find a car drive up to private drive n10. And out came two kids his age and a mom. Looking at the two children gave Harry a strange feeling.  
  
A/N: sorry its sooooo short, but ive already written chapter2 and its 4 pages and a bit more, and it gets even more exciting, so don't be thrown off just cause this chapters short, 


	2. the mystery

Chapter 2  
  
   
  
   
  
A/n: sorry, I haven't bin able to touch the computer for a while now, I haven't had much time, so im back, and hopefully ill be able to continue my stories, oh and keep up the reviews ^^  
  
   
  
. They looked like two other kids of his age. He had never had any other friends during the summer, except for when he went to stay with Ron. well they would only be his friends if he could beat Dudley too them, because once Dudley told them to stay away from him or else. he had to mention this to Ron and herm, he quickly grabbed two pieces of parchment and wrote a note to Ron and herm. He rolled them up and went to hedwing. He poked her awake, "are ya up for a double delivery?" He quietly asked, "ones for herm and ones for Ron got it." And with that hedwing hooted and flew out. Harry watched until she disappeared over the horizon. After she had disappeared, Harry put away his things and went to bed thinking about his new neighbors.  
  
   
  
Harry woke up extra early that morning; he quickly dressed up and put on a sweater, for it was usually cold in the mornings even in the summer. He went down into the kitchen and was about to sneak out back, when he though to himself, "who in their right minds would wake up at 6 after a trip. So Harry went back into the kitchen and started fixing up the table. He grabbed the bowlful of fruits, the prune juice, the bread and uncle Vernon's and aunt petunias coffee and dud leys pure milk, and his expired milk. He then went back quietly upstairs and went back to repairing Dudleys old broken down computer. He had just put the finishing touches from the spare pieces Sirius (his godfather) had sent him from a muggle department store when he heard uncle Vernon awakening. He checked the clock to see that it was 9:30. He quickly went down and scoffed up his small and disgraceful breakfast. But before he could finish uncle Vernon and aunt petunia had come down. As usual aunt petunia was craning her neck to spy on the neighbors. "Oooo look Vernon new neighbors, " and they seem too have kids Dudleys age, oooo ill make cookies and we can go over later!!!"  
  
"Oh alright," said uncle Vernon, "YOU," he said to Harry, "will stay in your room make no racket, and hopefully the neighbors wont notice you and your.strangeness." Harry finished breakfast and slowly went upstairs, there was no way that he could get to the neighbors now. When Harry opened the door to his room he was surprised to find four owls. Harry quietly closed the door. When he turned around, he saw Hedwing drop a small package with two letters and pig (Ron's owl) still holding on to one, the other two owls, dropped their letters onto his bed, flew to Hedwing's cage, ate some food drank some water and flew off, but pig stayed. Harry quickly opened the letters hoping that there was also an excuse for his birthday gifts, for he had only gotten cards and cakes but no gifts. He took Ron and Hermione's letters and went to the window only to find a large owl fly out their neighbors window. 


	3. the letters

Chapter 3  
  
   
  
A/n: Sorry it took so long for chapter 2 to be put up, just wanted to mention when you c anything in between theses two I /I it should be in italics, well enjoy and please review ^ ^  
  
   
  
. "wizards," whispered harry to himself as he saw an owl fly out one of the windows, harry was so happy he could've screamed but he couldn't due to uncle Vernon and co. but this meant that he  would not be bored every summer because he would have wizarding friends, he only hoped uncle Vernon wouldn't go crazy. He opened rons package first,  inside he saw a leather sheath (with a dagger inside) lined with precious stones, and a letter. He picked up the letter and ripped it open.  
  
Hey harry,  
  
       sorry for the late birthday present, but I couldn't give it to you till dad got the lottery prize from work, they had a small lottery at work, and this was the prize, according to dad it's a magical weapon. We would've kept it but he didn't want to keep it near fred and george. Oh and they've finally managed to convince mom to keep weasley wizard wheezes after showing her how faumus they had become. So watch out. Although right now theyre currently broke, due to the galleons they betted at last years game so they barely have enough to fill out orders but mum wont finance them and will kill dad or any of us if we do. O yea you probably know that hermione a prefect, no surprise there, but heres one IM A PREFECT WHO-HO and so are you according to the list of all the prefects, but guess who else is one DRACO. Well that's all the news, and gud luck with the neighbours, maybe you should jinx Dudley to be even stupider hehe. Cya  
  
   
  
   
  
ps. We can ask mr olivine about the dagger on sept 1 in diagon alley c ya there.  
  
   
  
when harry finished reading the letter, he picked up the dagger and pulled it out of the sheath. He was awed by the beauty of the untouched dagger. He noticed pink stone near the hilt. And a round hole just above it. Harry was hypnotized by the dagger. He slowly returned to its hilt and put it on his trunk.. he picked up hermiones letter and opened it.  
  
   
  
          Hey harry,  
  
   
  
How are you, im having a great time here in Bulgaria, although krums getting a bit mushy on me. Sorry about a birthday present, but I had to see the look on your face when you get it. I heard you've bin made a prefect, it was a surprise when I saw rons name on the list, and especially draco´s name. Oh well well just have to take points off him when he does to us although at that rate well be well finished with points for both houses. Well I gotta go bye  
  
   
  
"WHAT dracos become a prefect oh great just great!!!" muttered harry to himself grabbing his hogwarts letter and opening it.  
  
   
  
          "Dear mr potter," read harry to himself, " yadda yadda yadda. books, oh, prefect letter.  
  
   
  
          Dear mr potter you have been made a prefect of hogwarts school of wizardry. You by most utter means are to strictly keep rules within the line at school, to receive full information and your badge please pull out your wand and say I badgiosi transportus /I and a small package will everything you need will be included.  
  
   
  
 Harry kept on reading down (wow this is longer than usual) the small letters on his long parchment  
  
   
  
          Dear mr potter you and your friends have been assigned to help a new student around the school, he is a special child much like yourself yet in very different ways. Due to being a prefect, you have been assigned to be a guide to two new students who have currently been transferred from america and live in n10 private drive  should they be assigned to griffindor  
  
   
  
"wow, so they even go to hogwarts, this is incredible," said harry finishing the letter. "well better get my badge things, said harry rummaging through his things until he found his wand, I badgiosi transportus /I  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
AN: another cliffhanger,  
  
   
  
Commentator: in the next episode harry gets his badge, a certain Sirius black arrives and we learn more about those two children BUM BUM BUM BUM!!!  
  
   
  
  


	4. Prefect

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey really sorry, I left my chapters in Spain but they got erased, and with all the remodeling of the site I stopped writing so now im back to writing.  
  
Puff!!! A small leather box appeared in front of him with a bang of smoke, "WHATS HAPPENING UP THERE!!!" came Uncle Vernon's voice from below  
  
"ER I JUST DROPPED SOMETHING," yelled back harry. After no sound came from downstairs he proceded to continue investigating the box. He noticed a lock and a small key next to it. He inserted the key and turned it. The box opened and he was overwhelmed by the light that came from it. After the light faded, harry looked inside the box. The first thing he saw was pieces of parchment. He picked them up and beneath he saw his prefect badge. It was quite different from the one that percy had. He opened the first piece of parchment and read on. "Dear Mr potter you have the honour and the priviledge of being a Hogwarts prefect. Also with this parchment is a list of the passwords of the beginning of the year. It has been magicked to change whenever the password has been change so that you are not left out. As you have noticed the badge is different. We have decided to personalize them per person as to show who the badge belongs to and it cannot be stolen. Harry looked away and at his badge. It was the gryfyndor lion in front of the letters HP and on the lions chest was the golden snitch and at the bottom the word prefect was written. Harry looked back at the parchment to see it continued. Priviledges that prefects gain are: availability to roam the hallways after lights out.but not too long, use of the prefects bathroom and access to the entire KNOWN section of the castle as a lot of the castle is not used and otherwise known. I don't believe your map contains these areas (wink) this came in different writing, it looked like dumblemores. Other prefects are. all of a sudden a scream came from downstairs, it sounded like his Aunt Petunia. "VERNON GET THAT DOG OFF THE GARDEN," at hearing this harry threw all his stuff into his chest and grabbed his wand and pocketed it. He went downstairs to see what the commotion was. When he reached downstairs and went to the kitchen and looked outside, he saw uncle Vernon poking a broomstick at a black shaggy dog.. 


	5. Sirirus

"HUH," gasped Harry as a black shaggy dog was snarling a Uncle Vernon who was attempting to poke it with the back end of a broom. Much like a deranged fencing idiot. The dog looked at harry and gave a cheerfull bark and trotted right past Uncle Vernon who was still in fencing position but harry could have sworn he heard him say "oh my back," but he wasn't sure. The dog walked past Aunt Petunia and Dudley. Petunia fainted at the sight of it and Dudley whimpered and ran off. The dog reached harry and sat down. Harry patted the dog and went over and shut the door forgetting his uncle was still outside. As soon as the door shut the dog turned into a man wearing black dusty robes, with messy hair. much like harry. "Sirius!!!" Yelled harry as he ran into Siriuss open arms. They gave each other a quick hug. Harry then asked, "What are you doing here, didn't Dumblemore tell to to stay with Lupin,"  
  
"change of plan, im supposed to escort you tomorrow to get your books and then youre to stay with the weaslies and im coming, oh yes, well have to bring your neighbours, I doubt they'll figure it out." Replied Sirius, "but First we need to fix up this mess." Sirius pulled out a wand and whizzed Aunt Petunia onto the sofa. Then he pointed his wand towards that door and wiggled it a little bit. Harry then heard his uncle yell, "OH MY BACK" harry heard a crack and saw that Sirius was again a dog. Vernon let himself in and harry saw his face was as red as a tomato. He lifted his finger and opened his mouth and prepared to yell something but Sirius growled and Vernon noticed this, so harry simply said, "The dog STAYS with me," that's all he said and then he went up to his room followed by the dog. Harry packed his trunk and went back down and out the door, he was going to see the neighbours and see how they were doing. Harry went out with Sirius close behind. Harry went up the the other house. He noticed the garage door open and lots of furniture outside. A woman followed by a boy came out and lifted up a sofa and prepared to moveit inside. "er. excuse me. are you moving in"  
  
"huh oh yes," sorry were such a mess, just got our stuff, can I help."  
  
"er yeah, im sorry your just moving in and everything, but I heard that your kids are going to Hogwarts. is that right." The lady and and the boy just gasped  
  
"youre a..a..also a wizard??" she said"?  
  
"yes, I just wanted to say that im leaving for Diagon Alley tomorrow and that if youd like to come I could show you."  
  
"why yes sure what time???"  
  
"er. snuffles??? You didn't mention a time."  
  
"um excuse me honey are you asking the dog what time your going."  
  
"its an animagus." 


	6. 

"WHAT!!! Who is it then." asked the mom  
  
"er. um. id rather.not tell" replied harry  
  
"okay. so then you want to take us to Diagon Alley to buy their school equipment,"  
  
"yes," said harry  
  
"well tomorrow. but I haven't even unpacked," she moaned  
  
"uh mom we can go ya know." Said the boy  
  
"hmmm yes I guess. sure why not, harry this is my son Rick ok," she said, "wheres your sister," she whispered to the boy  
  
"somewhere youll meet her. when we find her,"  
  
"do you want to stay for lunch????"  
  
"um no ive got to get back, ill send you an owl about the time, vjust be sure itl be early." Replied harry. And with that harry trudged back home. He opened the front door only to find uncle Vernon with a cane. Harry quickly slammed the door and the black dog transformed into Sirius with his wand pointing at uncle Vernon, "its so nice to finally meet you," said Sirius, "I do hope youre taking good care of harry,"  
  
"who..who..who are you," studdered Uncle Vernon  
  
"none other than harrys godfather of course," and with that sirius popped back into a dog and went up the stairs closely followed by Harry. When Harry got back to his room, he checked all his things and packed all his remaining items. He then turned to Sirius and asked, "So how ARE we getting to Diagon Alley? I cant apparate," Sirius barked and all of a sudden a small blue owl about two heads smaller than hedwig flew in and dropped a small plastic container labeled floo powder, "aha, but one slight problem, er. we have an electric fire" said harry still staring at the container  
  
"Here these should help." Harry was startled to see a human Sirius sitting on his bed. Sirius tossed harry a small matchbox, hary read, "Floo Matches, Specially made matches connected to the floo network, Floo powder not included. WOW whatlthey think of next Howd ya get them????" asked harry intently  
  
"well Lupin Sent them,"  
  
"Lupin?!?"  
  
"Yep lupin, and its about time you sent Hedwig its starting to get late, lets say. we meet outside 9'o'clock???." 


	7. the rubie

Chapter 7  
  
Harry Awoke quite early the next morning. He picked up his glasses and put them on. He then turned to look at the clock. The numbers 7:30 were glowing at him from his mome made digital clock, "Ug morning Sirius," he said to the dog lying at the side of his bed. It lazily opened one of its eyes and then closed them but not before snorting. Harry rubbed his eyes and looked around. His room looked bare with all his wizzarding things packed. But then something caught his eye it was dudleys old computer he was trying to fix.maybe the muggle studies teacher could help him. Harry kicked open his trunk and carefully placed the hard drive inside. He then took his wand from the table and charmed the hard drive not to break on impact. He then threw in his tool box and any other parts he could use. Harry then closed his trunk and locked it. He then attempted to pick it up but failed. Of course with nearly 4 years of books in there. NO he couldn't leave them.if the Dursleys found them theyd be fed to Dudley (and Harry felt that they could come in usefull some time). So he only left his previous year divination books and his Lockhart books from second year. Harry again picked up his wand and pointed it at his trunk and said, "Featheristhisis" harry then attempted to pick up his trunk and noticed he could lift it with his pinky. Harry then turned the the closed next to his bed to get some clothes, but he noticed Sirius sitting on his bed holding a package in his mouth. Harry went over and opened it, only to pull out two pairs of green casual robes complete with a letter. On the letter harry read,  
  
"Hey Harry hows it going this is Charlie, thought id send a Bday present the robes are from bill, but he left me to write the letter, My present will come along soon, I daresay you can get it from Hagrid, Wink, I sent it to him to get it started. Well youll find out soon enough, but heres one fifth of it.  
  
C you in School  
  
Charlie"  
  
"HUH whats that supposed to mean??? School???????" Harry asked himself looking at the letter. But then harry noticed a rubie attaced to the bottom of the letter. It was no bigger than than two of harrys thumbs put together. Harry quickly Kept the Letter and changed into one of the robes quickly throwing the other into his trunk. After changing and Re-locking his trunk Harry threw it over his shoulder and went downstairs followed by Sirius 


	8. A quick trip to diagon alley

Hi ya'll im back sorry for the long delay but its sooooooooo hard to find time to write so i hope yall like this and please review  
  
  
  
Harry trudged down the stairs with his trunk followed by sirius making as much noise as possible as to wake up the Dursleys and to notify them that he was leaving. Harry went out the front door and went out on to the road. he also noticed rick and a red haired girl were coming towards him. instead of carrying a trunk they were carriying bags. "Harry this is my twin Amber, Amber Harry," said rick as he neared him. harry said hi to amber who replied in the same manner. "So how may i ask are we getting there," said rick. "oh here," said harry pulling out the matches. he lit one and a giant flame began to sprout. harry dropped the match and the flame grew to his average height. "impresive," said rick, so who goes first," "i ill," said harry ,"DIAGON ALLEY," harry stepped ito the flame and experienced that terrible sensation when travelling through floo powder. all of a sudden he came flying out of a fireplace and landed sprawled on the floor, followed by his trunk and sirius. Harry got up only to find out that he was in the leaky cauldron, "harry what a surprise to have fly in." said tom as he bent downd to help harry up. the moment harry got up rick and amber followed by their bags flew out. "friends of yours harry," said tom   
"yep"  
"since you have your trunk im guessing youll be needing a room or two..."\  
"yup,"  
"well im full at the moment so you'll all have to bunk in one room."  
"thats fine... i think"  
"ah and by the way your room is right next to miss Grangers, here are your keys"  
"Hermiones here!?!"  
"yes but i do believe she is still sleeping,"  
"ok," finished off harry as he tossed amber and rick keys "lets go drop of our bags and ill introduce you to hermione"   
so the three went upstairs dropped of their bags and harry loudly banged on hermiones door yelling at her to wake up. hermione opens the door still asleep is awakened by the surprise that harry has arrived. after introducing them to hermione, she changes and the four go off shopping where they meet the weaslys. Amber and Rick are introduced and they all finish shopping. at the end of the day the weaslys return home and harry amber rick and hermione stay back. on sept.1 the four pile of the the knight bus and go to platform 9 3/4 and board the train...  
  
  
Sorry for making this last part so time passing but i couldnt think of anything to write and im a little rushed, oh well im putting up the next chapter today as well so keep reading 


End file.
